The objective of this project is to understand the molecular and cellular regulation of hemoglobin function. In this work we analyze normal and abnormal human hemoglobin and various animal hemoglobins utilizing newly developed methods for measuring the whole blood oxygen dissociation curve and established methods for studying the dissociation curves of purified hemoglobin solutions. The data obtained so far is of sufficient quality that theoretical and mathematical models of hemoglobin function can be tested. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Winslow, R.M., Swenberg, M.L., Berger, R.L., Shrager, R.I., Luzzana, M., Samaja, M., and Rossi-Bernardi, L.: Oxygen equilibrium curve of normal human blood and its evaluation by Adair's equation. J. Biol. Chem. 252: 2331-2337, 1977. Charache, S., Fox, J., McCurdy, P., Kazazian, H., Winslow. R.M.: Post Synthetic deamidation of hemoglobin providence. (B82 Lys Asm, Asp), and its effect on oxygen transport. J. Clin. Invest. 59: 652-658, 1977.